


Clavel estriado

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, Getting Together, Language of Flowers, M/M, Misunderstandings, UshiOi Week 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Luego de enterarse del gusto por las flores de Oikawa, Ushijima decide regalarle algunas muy específicas. Cuando el armador le obsequia un clavel bicolor simplemente porque le pareció bonito, las cosas se vuelven complicadas.





	Clavel estriado

**Author's Note:**

> Casi dos horas tarde en mi país, publico mi aporte al Día 4 de la UshiOi Week 2017. Esta vez no me he apegado tanto al tema, el cual era Cambio de roles/Personas alternas, sino que le he dado mi propia vuelta sutil aquí. Me he pasado esta vez con lo largo, porque realmente esperaba que esto quedaría bastante más corto, pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado. ¡Este par es muy divertido de escribir! Eso sí, está sin revisar porque no quiero perder más tiempo, así que puede que haya algún detalle que acomodar si lo leen antes de que lo edite, si es que hace falta.
> 
> Si leyeron mi otro aporte (el del Día 2), pueden considerar que esto es una continuación, aunque no sea para nada necesario leer ese otro one-shot antes.

Los malentendidos podían originarse hasta de donde menos lo esperaría. Desde que se conocieron en la secundaria, Ushijima había sido quien irritaba a Oikawa incluso con solo su presencia, aunque eso no era intencional. Luego de comprender un poco que todo era producto de su franqueza y de acostumbrarse al poco tacto inconsciente que a veces tenía al hablar, sus primeros meses de universidad fueron más tranquilos de lo que imaginó al haberle cogido paciencia.

Alrededor de la cuarta semana, por circunstancias del equipo, él y algunos compañeros fueron al apartamento de Ushijima, y fue ese día que descubrió que vivían demasiado cerca. No podía decir que eran vecinos, pero sus residencias se encontraban en la misma avenida a solo una cuadra de diferencia. No planeaba contárselo, quién sabía lo que haría de conocer su dirección; pero un error sí cometió: el balcón estaba adornado por muchas flores hermosas y no pudo evitar elogiarlo. Eso llevó a una corta conversación sobre si le gustaban las flores, que desde la preparatoria él era el encargado de las plantas en su casa y de la ausencia de las mismas en la vivienda de Oikawa; además de algunos comentarios relacionados al tema de los demás.

No fue cuestión de muchos días que Ushijima le pidiera caminar con él hasta su apartamento después de la práctica porque tenía algo que mostrarle. Oikawa quiso inventar una excusa, pero le aseguró que no tomaría mucho tiempo. Esperó unos minutos en la recepción del edificio y cuando el más alto regresó por el ascensor, le sorprendió el girasol naranja en maceta que cargaba en sus manos.

—Si solo ibas a mostrarme una flor, era más fácil que… —Frenó al ver que extendió los brazos hacia él—. Espera, ¿es para mí?

—Dijiste que te gustaban las flores, pero que no tenías en tu apartamento. Me pareció conveniente regalarte una.

—Ah, entiendo. —Oikawa no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a esto, así que solo miró a la flor con curiosidad al tomarla—. ¿Y eso que escogiste darme uno naranja y no el típico amarillo?

—Sentí que el naranja iba más contigo.

—Hm. —¿Por qué pensaría que le gustaría más un color que le recordaba a su última derrota?—. Gracias.

—De nada.

Era algo demasiado extraño, a su parecer. ¿Le regalaría cualquier cosa que dijera no tener aunque le gustara? Tampoco se explicaba por qué un girasol y no una flor más común, tal vez una planta de rosas bebé porque las rosas normales no eran adecuadas para un apartamento; luego imaginó que eso se habría visto romántico y solo le dio una que no se relacionara con el amor. Cual fuera la razón, ahora tendría que aprender a cuidar un girasol, porque en su vida había hecho algún acto de jardinería aparte de robar las flores de arbustos en la calle o arrancar la grama alrededor de donde se sentaba.

Unos tres días después, se percató de un tremendo error irremediable. Estaba preparándose la cena cuando escuchó el tono de mensaje de su celular y arqueó una ceja al ver que Ushijima le había enviado una foto. Ese chico apenas agregaba emoticones, ni hablar de imágenes en sus textos.

_«De: Ushiwaka._

_Oikawa, ¿podría ser que este sea tu balcón?»._

Sus ojos se pelaron con solo leer la pregunta, así que no le quedó más que abrir la boca cuando abrió la foto adjunta y reconoció su balcón junto a su única flor.

_«Para: Ushiwaka._

_¡¿Qué haces viendo los balcones de los demás?!»._

¡Por supuesto que iba a saber dónde vivía si veía un girasol naranja solo en un balcón! Oikawa no podía creer cómo no lo había pensado, qué manera de delatarse tan estúpida y qué manera de averiguarlo tan inteligente.

_«De: Ushiwaka._

_Me gusta verlos para tener ideas de cómo organizar el mío, ya que estoy más acostumbrado a los jardines grandes. Me alegra que estés cuidando bien el girasol y que vivamos tan cerca»._

—Esto es insólito —murmuró mientras le enviaba una carita sonriente como única respuesta.

Ahora sentía una responsabilidad mayor sobre la flor, pues Ushijima seguramente estaría chequeando su estado y no quería saber qué pasaría si llegaba a dañarse. Si algo bueno sacaría de esto, sería que se convertiría en un buen jardinero para evadir sus consejos o, peor, visitas con el único propósito de instruirle el cuidado del girasol.

El descubrimiento de que eran casi vecinos no fue desaprovechado por el otro. Comenzó con trotes —porque él calentaba incluso antes de la práctica matutina— de camino a la universidad que partían desde el edificio de Oikawa. Ushijima era un poco más rápido que él, mas no lo suficiente para dejarlo muy atrás; esto le encantaba al más alto, ya que nunca había conseguido a alguien que le siguiera tan bien el ritmo, ni siquiera en Shiratorizawa. También empezó a acompañarlo de regreso, aun si él era el que vivía una cuadra más lejos.

Luego ocurrieron las inevitables casualidades de encontrarse en lugares cercanos que debían frecuentar, como la biblioteca o el supermercado. No importaba si era domingo al mediodía, Ushijima no se despegaría de él y harían las compras juntos, lo cual derivaba en varias minicharlas acerca de los productos que elegía o en tutoriales de cómo escoger las mejores frutas y verduras. Esto último le fue de muchísima ayuda a Oikawa, pero no iba a admitírselo. Alrededor de la cuarta vez que se toparon, lo invitó a almorzar y no halló manera de negarse.

De pronto, Oikawa consideró que tenían una extraña amistad que hasta a él le costaba asimilar. Ya no sentía la necesidad de alejarse apenas distinguía a Ushijima a la distancia —si él lo alcanzaba, era sinónimo de al menos media hora sin poder despegarse—, podía seguirle algunas conversaciones sin tanto fastidio e incluso lograba sacarle su sentido del humor. Ya no le parecía un chico tan serio y aburrido como antes, aunque de vez en cuando le hacía exasperar como de costumbre.

La siguiente sorpresa se dio después de sus primeros partidos oficiales como equipo, donde se dieron a conocer como el nuevo dúo a temer. No solo se llenaron los blogs de voleibol de artículos sobre la sorprendente e inesperada combinación que hacían los dos más grandes rivales de la prefectura de Miyagi, sus amigos también le escribían totalmente incrédulos para confirmar la veracidad de lo que leían. Nadie que lo hubiese conocido en su época escolar olvidaría cuánto cambiaba su cara al nombrar a ese muchacho; enterarse de que ahora trabajaban en equipo con excelencia era para impactarse, como mínimo.

El club celebró su victoria con una buena fiesta en la residencia del capitán, aunque lo interesante no ocurrió ahí. Al final, cuando Ushijima y él regresaron a casa en el mismo taxi, volvió a pedirle que lo acompañara un momento a la suya porque tenía algo que entregarle; si quería, caminaría con él hasta su edificio después o podía quedarse en su apartamento si no se sentía tan bien. El alcohol que había ingerido esa noche evitó que lo notase raro y aceptó sin peros.

En esa ocasión no lo hizo esperar en la recepción, sino que lo instó a subir con él y luego le señaló el sofá de la sala para que aguardase ahí. Oikawa se había mareado un poco con el ascensor, por lo que decidió acostarse, y cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía demasiado brillante para la hora que era. De hecho, ¿por qué escuchaba el trinar de las aves a esa hora? Se suponía que era pasada la medianoche, ¿por qué…?

Parpadeó, perplejo, aunque su vista seguía borrosa por las vueltas en su cabeza. El reloj en la pared de al frente le decía que, en realidad, eran casi las diez de la mañana. Dos segundos más tarde se percató de que él no tenía un reloj así en su apartamento y, olvidándose de que eso no era recomendable en su estado, se sentó de golpe.

—Ah. —Se arrepintió de inmediato, dejándose caer acostado.

—¿Oikawa? ¿Ya despertaste? —Escuchó a la distancia.

—¡¿Ushiwaka?! —Abrió muy bien los ojos. Unos segundos después soltó un suspiro—. Oh, cierto. ¿Me quedé dormido?

—Te habría llevado al segundo cuarto, pero no confiaba en mi equilibrio. —Ushijima apareció con un vaso de agua y una pastilla frente a él—. Te arropé, en cambio.

—Oh. —Tampoco se había fijado en eso—. ¿Eso es para mí?

—Sí, supuse que despertarías con resaca. —Le pasó el agua y la medicina—. Yo desperté hace hora y media, ya me siento mejor y preparaba un desayuno ligero para ambos.

—Entonces —dijo luego de tomar la pastilla—, ¿por qué me habías traído aquí?

—Quería entregarte algo. Lo haré después de comer.

—Una sorpresa, ¿eh?

En veinte minutos ya estaba sentado comiendo el mismo desayuno que Ushijima en su comedor. Se sentía fuera de ambiente, y al mismo tiempo no era tan incómodo. Dos meses atrás, hubiese estado ardiendo por resguardarse en su apartamento. Agregó algo más a su lista de cosas que nunca le admitiría: cocinaba muchísimo mejor. No era que Oikawa apestara en la cocina, solo que tampoco era lo que alguien consideraría del todo bueno. Al finalizar, conversaron por un momento hasta que Ushijima dejó los platos para lavar más tarde y le indicó que lo siguiera.

—No planeaba traerte hasta acá, pero pienso que mis flores están bonitas esta mañana —comentó al abrir la puerta del balcón.

—Y quisiste que las viera. —Ushijima se encogió de hombros por casi nada de tiempo—. Creo que nadie imaginaría que aquí vive un universitario deportista. —Solo obtuvo una mueca de la boca similar a una media sonrisa como respuesta directa a eso, algo que identificaba como la señal de que le había parecido medianamente divertido.

Ushijima recogió una maceta rectangular de una esquina en el suelo.

—Son lirios. —Señaló con un gesto de la cabeza a las flores blancas que le presentaba.

—Eso lo sé. —Ushijima no se movió ni contestó—. Espera, ¿para mí? ¿Compañía para mi girasol?

—Sí, podrías colocarlos al lado del girasol —dijo con un tono que no supo reconocer, aunque se atrevía a describirlo como uno que no esperaba explicar eso.

—Ah, supongo que era hora de tener más flores. Es bueno que no me los hayas dado ayer, pude caer y romper la maceta.

—Me di cuenta cuando vi que te habías dormido.

En diez minutos ya estaba de vuelta a su apartamento y encendiendo su laptop para investigar cómo cuidar lirios. No entendía por qué Ushijima se molestaba en comprarle a él sus propias flores, pues había notado que no había girasoles ni lirios en su balcón como para decir que había sembrado unos nuevos a partir de los suyos; aunque no le daba mucha importancia. Después de todo, embellecían el exterior de su residencia y no daban tanto trabajo.

Terminada su investigación, revisó su celular, al que había ignorado sin querer desde la noche porque se había descargado. Vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer de Ushijima de la hora en la que suponía que se durmió, por lo que estuvo a punto de ignorarlo al creer que tal vez había aprovechado de decirle en persona lo que le escribió. Sin embargo, acabó abriéndolo de todas maneras.

_«De: Ushiwaka._

_Espero que esta sea la primera de muchas veces en las que seremos campeones juntos, incluso fuera de la universidad»._

—Je, Ushiwaka se vuelve cursi cuando bebe —rio a lo bajo.

_«Para: Ushiwaka._

_¿Ya no te basta con el equipo de la universidad? Alguien se está haciendo codicioso~»._

_«De: Ushiwaka._

_No es codicia. Tu talento merece estar en una categoría más alta. Confío en que no tardarás mucho en lograrlo»._

Oikawa se quedó sin palabras. Quiso atribuírselo a las consecuencias del licor que había bebido hacía menos de doce horas.

Las cosas se mantuvieron más o menos igual por el siguiente mes. Los hechos más significativos fueron un aumento en su popularidad y en sus salidas con otros amigos, fueran del club o de sus clases. Y, aunque le resultase difícil de aceptar, también se sentía más a gusto con Ushijima. Si algo debía reconocer, era el buen trato que le dio desde el principio, sin importar que las primeras semanas su comportamiento hacia él fuese casi igual al que mostraba en el pasado. Ahora que eran más amigos que oponentes, podía notarlo con mayor fuerza.

Por ese motivo, no estaba muy seguro de qué esperar en su cumpleaños. Si de por sí ya le regalaba flores porque le daba la gana en días sin nada en especial, ¿qué le daría cuando por fin celebraba algo? Otro dato inadmisible para él: el regalo de Ushijima parecía ser el más esperado; mínimo, era el que más intriga le causaba.

A la reunión que los muchachos del club organizaron para él en su propio apartamento, se presentó sin nada más que los bocadillos que le habían asignado llevar en manos. Decir que estaba decepcionado era poco y mucho a la vez. Su primer cumpleaños sin sus amigos de Sendai —pero sí con su antiguo rival _de Sendai_ — fue más divertido de lo que imaginó antes de mudarse a la capital. Igual, en unos días serían las vacaciones de verano y se habían prometido encontrarse en ese tiempo para tener su propia celebración aparte.

La sorpresa llegó cuando ni siquiera era su cumpleaños ya. La música ya había sido apagada y solo restaban dos personas por irse, Ushijima siendo una de ellas. Cuando la otra decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa, el más alto coincidió con ella. Se despidieron, con la diferencia de que Ushijima le avisó que aguardara un momento porque volvería con algo para él que no había hallado la manera de llevar consigo más temprano. Oikawa alzó las cejas, ¿así que sí le tenía un regalo preparado?

No pudo evitar la sonrisilla y un tic en su pie mientras esperaba sentado en el sofá más cercano a la puerta, aunque luego se golpeó mentalmente por parecer tan ansioso; suerte que nadie lo estaba mirando. Se levantó de una al oír el timbre, después contó unos diez segundos para disimular antes de abrir. La imagen que lo saludó le hizo sonreír con los dientes y colocar las manos en la cintura, divertido. ¿Qué más pudo estar esperando?

—¿Tulipanes?

—Creo que nadie fallaría identificándolos. Feliz cumpleaños, Oikawa.

—Gracias. —Tomó la maceta cuadrada blanca que hacía perfecto contraste con el rojo de las flores.

—Espero que la hayas pasado bien.

—Así fue. —Asintió.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Sacudió un poco una mano en el aire antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora no sabía si pensar si Ushijima tenía poca creatividad con los regalos o si no quiso arriesgarse a darle algo que no le gustaría y fue por el camino seguro. Quizás le hacía falta competir con él y lo estaba preparando para una competencia de balcones floridos, pero eso sonaba más a algo que él mismo haría porque era quien sentía más la rivalidad entre ellos antes. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, colocó los tulipanes junto al girasol y los lirios y se fue a dormir. En la mañana buscaría cómo mantenerlos bonitos.

Las siguientes tres semanas estuvieron llenas de Ushijima con una expresión que parecía expectante cada vez que le dirigía la palabra primero. A veces se preguntaba qué no le había dicho, porque las gracias sí se las había dado por las flores; en otras, suponía que aún no sabía leer muy bien su cara y que sería cualquier otra cosa. Como tampoco le avisaba que se olvidaba de algo, se convenció de que la segunda idea era la correcta.

Un comentario del líbero titular del equipo le hizo enterarse de que el cumpleaños de Ushijima era el día siguiente, algo que les pareció curioso a muchos porque un zurdo había nacido en el día de los zurdos, como si fuese obra del destino para que nadie se olvidase de él. Oikawa se encontró nuevamente incrédulo porque le preocupaba no saber qué regalarle a un chico que, hacía un año atrás, sus amigos jurarían que odiaba.

Esa tarde se negó a caminar a casa con él porque tenía que hacer unas compras; esperó que no fuese muy obvio que con «compras» se estuviese refiriendo a su regalo. Indeciso, entró al centro comercial más cercano y lo recorrió en busca de algo que le hiciera pensar en él. Se distrajo un poco en el proceso, pues adquirió unas nuevas botas y un pantalón para sí mismo antes de por fin hallar el lugar perfecto para comprar su obsequio. Se golpeó la frente al pasar por enfrente de esa tienda, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Por supuesto que Ushijima sería feliz con flores nuevas! Le tomó varios minutos decidirse y recordar cuáles ya tenía hasta que decidió llevarse un clavel de dos colores.

La reunión de cumpleaños fue justo después de la práctica de la tarde, pues no podían darse el lujo de quedarse despiertos hasta tan tarde y beber por ser martes. De repente, Oikawa entendió por qué Ushijima le había dado los tulipanes al final, después de que todos se habían ido; era un poco vergonzoso el solo imaginar que se las entregaba con los demás presentes, así que imitó sus acciones: se despidió al mismo tiempo que la última persona en irse con el aviso de que regresaría en breve.

Se preguntaba si lo estuvo esperando igual que él en su cumpleaños, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y algún tic nervioso en su cuerpo, y la simple idea le brindó una calidez a su pecho que prefirió ignorar. Conociéndolo, era probable que simplemente estuviera haciendo otra cosa mientras tanto, mas no una que lo ocupara demasiado para no demorar en atenderlo. Al tocar el timbre, tarareó una canción durante los segundos que tardó en abrirle.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ushiwaka-chan! —canturreó, acercándole la maceta del clavel.

—Ah. —Oikawa quiso pensar que era su imaginación la que le impedía ver felicidad en su rostro—. Gracias. —Aceptó el regalo con una mínima sonrisa.

—¿No te gusta? —Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

—Solo no esperaba que fuera un clavel así. —La sonrisa creció de manera casi imperceptible.

—Hm. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Bueno, si tú lo dices…

—Se hará tarde, será mejor que regreses a tu apartamento ahora. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches… —Frunció el ceño a la vez que Ushijima cerró la puerta.

No había sido su imaginación, Oikawa sabía que algo no lo había contentado. Era capaz de diferenciar sonrisas falsas y verdaderas hasta en los rostros más inexpresivos, y estaba completamente seguro de que esa sonrisilla era una farsa. ¿Qué había mal en ese clavel? Era el más bonito de todos los simplones de un solo color, o al menos él consideraba que una flor rosada de bordes más oscuros era más atractiva que una de un solo tono. ¿Tal vez le había dado una repetida y la falta de esfuerzo fue lo que lo dejó insatisfecho? Esa noche se fue a dormir con una preocupación de la que se habría burlado antes de empezar la universidad.

Cada día por las siguientes dos semanas aumentó su consternación. A pesar de que Ushijima ya no mostraba esa cara que interpretaba como expectante, la cercanía que poco a poco habían adquirido de pronto estaba volviéndose en distanciamiento. El primer fin de semana se encontraron en el supermercado y no hubo ninguna invitación a un café. Hasta revisó si el clavel estaba en un sitio vistoso de su balcón, pero lo había ubicado en un rincón muy escondido. ¿De verdad le había desagradado tanto?

El lunes de la tercera semana después de su cumpleaños, Oikawa no aguantó más la culpabilidad, o así nombró a la sensación incómoda en su pecho cada vez que su compañero se notaba distante. Si había hecho algo mal, necesitaba saber qué era para explicar cuáles habían sido sus intenciones. Casi se reía por sus pensamientos, ¿quién diría que algún día se sentiría mal por ser él quien le bajase el ánimo a Ushijima? Se preparó más rápido que de costumbre para esperarlo en la entrada de su edificio.

—¿Oikawa? —Giró a verlo en el instante que escuchó su apellido—. ¿Qué haces aquí primero?

—Quiero que me expliques algo. ¿Por qué mi clavel está tan escondido? —Señaló hacia arriba, pero Ushijima no siguió la dirección de su dedo con la vista, sino que abrió un poco más los ojos.

—Era más fácil hacer un espacio ahí —respondió pasados unos segundos.

—Tal vez, pero dudo que esa sea toda la verdad. —Cruzó los brazos y alzó el mentón. El más alto movió apenas las cejas hacia el centro—. Si no te gustan los claveles, puedes decírmelo.

—No es eso. ¿Por qué _ese_?

—¿Por qué ese? —repitió con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Por qué no uno rojo?

—¿Prefieres un simple rojo? Escogí ese porque me pareció más llamativo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Solo por eso?

—Sí. —Asintió con la cabeza también. Vio que suspiró—. ¿Qué?

—Tendré que ser muy directo.

—¿Y es que acaso no lo eres ya?

—No esta vez. —Miró a su alrededor primero. Aún era algo temprano, por lo que no había peatones cerca—. Las flores tienen significado.

—Ajá.

—¿Sí sabías eso?

—Claro. Las rosas son para el amor y la cantidad puede variar el significado, suelen poner alguna higanbana en cosas relacionadas a la muerte y así.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar qué significan las flores que te he dado?

—Espera. —Descruzó los brazos—. ¿No eran simples elecciones por lo que creías que me gustaría?

—Ah —suspiró de nuevo—. Es extraño, pero me alegra que esto sea un malentendido.

—Vas a tener que decirme qué significan esas flores. Sé que suelen usar lirios en bodas y que los tulipanes rojos también podrían ser para el amor, pero… —calló con una inhalación casi dramática.

—Parece que has entendido.

—Ya va. —Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, incapaz de hallar algo que decir entre el montón de opciones corriendo en su mente—. ¿Qué significa cada una exactamente?

—Un girasol naranja es admiración, por eso dije que combinaba más contigo. Los lirios blancos significan «te quiero y confío en ti», y estás en lo correcto con los tulipanes.

—¿O sea que estuviste diciéndome tus sentimientos por mí todo este tiempo? —Ushijima asintió. La calidez se estaba convirtiendo en un calor muy fuerte que pronto se dejaría ver—. Entonces, ¿qué significa el clavel que te di?

—Un clavel como el que me regalaste es una negativa a un romance.

—Ah. —Sonrió con incomodidad—. Es como si me hubieses confesado tu amor y yo te rechazara de la peor manera.

—En realidad, eso fue lo que pasó. Obtuve la respuesta en mi cumpleaños.

—¡Ah, no puede ser! —Se llevó las manos a la cara. Tenía ganas de reír—. Maldición, Ushiwaka. Para cosas así debes ser más directo de lo que ya eres, sino pasan estas cosas.

Ushijima lo tomó por las muñecas y despejó su rostro.

—Ahora que lo sabes, ¿cuál es tu respuesta real?

—No. —Se soltó y sacudió la cabeza—. No me has preguntado nada como para deberte una respuesta. Si quieres que te lo diga, vas a tener que pedirlo como se debe.

—Oikawa, ¿saldrías conmigo? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con más esperanza de la que alguna vez había visto en las chicas con las que había tenido citas en la preparatoria.

Oikawa sonrió, por fin encontrando el nombre correcto de la sensación en su pecho acelerado. Dio un paso más cerca de él.

—Clavel rojo. —Ushijima soltó un sonido de risa ahogada junto a un parpadeo algo más largo de lo habitual.

—No es una respuesta muy coherente, pero se entiende como un sí.

—Bueno, tenía que responder en tu idioma y no conozco la traducción exacta. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo vas a superar en un tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Nop.

Durante la práctica de esa mañana, el capitán del equipo bromeó con que su dúo estrella por fin se había reconciliado. La expresión de ojos muy abiertos y el pase que Oikawa falló por culpa de ese comentario junto lo rápido que Ushijima volteó a verlo con casi la misma mirada le hizo entender que no solo habían hecho las paces.


End file.
